True Love
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Redo.  He got beat by him, but got loved by you.  LithuaniaxOc**Emma**   One-sided RussiaxOC


You smiled brightly as you walked through the home you shared with Russia and the Baltic Trio. The only reason why you lived there was because Russia would'nt allow you to ever leave. Though, you wanted to get out, you couldn't find away with upsetting the largest country.

The front door slammed shut and took you from your thoughts. "Toris!" you squealed and brought you boyfriend closer for a kiss. Pulling away you said, "Happy birthday."

He shedded his jacket as a blush danced its way across his features. "T-thank you Emma."

You smiled more as you pulled him into another kiss.

Russia watched from his spot behind the door as you showered Lithuania with hugs and kisses. Was something about him not desirable? Why were you Lithuania's and not his? He flinched slightly as his nails dug into the flesh of his palm. To say the least, he was angered that Lithuania didn't heed his warning about you.

The sudden feeling of the two of you being watched washed over you. It wasn't surprising that someone was watching, for Russia seemed to constantly watch. But alas, you had no idea of Russia feelings for you, and still had the slightest idea of what Lithuania put up with for you.

You pulled your lover into one more small kiss before whispering to him. "I love you Toris."

He pecked your cheek softly and pet your black hair. "I love you too Emma."

You smiled small and looked at him through green eyes. Right before you lips made contact with his, Estonia yelled for you from the other room. You rolled your eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Lithuania said as your scurried away to help the nerdy nation.

Russia took this as an opportunity to have a little _chat _with the lovestruck nation. Walking out from his hiding spot, his large hand made bone-breaking contact with Lithuania's shoulder, and forced him to look at him. "What is she too you?" his purple orbs narrowed.

Lithuania didn't get a chance to answer. Russia's hand made contact with his cheek, the force causing the small nation to move slightly.

"Did you no hear me when you first came to me?" He said coldly.

Lithuania knew exactly what he was talking about. When he and Estonia and Latvia came back to him, he warned the Baltic trio that you were off limits.

He sighed. "I did."

"Then why are you touching her? Why are you getting affection from _my_ sunflower?"

Lithuania paused for a moment. "Because I love her." He took a deep breath, "The kind of love you're incapable of feeling Ivan!"

Suddenly, he was punched, and fell to the ground. Blood gushed from his nose, and a soft beating could be heard in his ears. "How dare you speak to me like that! She is mine! She is Russia's!" Russia grabbed Lithuania by the hair and forced him to his feet. "Do you understand me?" He all but growled at him.

Lithuania flinched and nodded meekly. Though, that nod was a complete lie, he didn't have enough in him to stop loving you. Russia smiled sadistically and let go of his hair, causing him to fall to the ground once more. "I'm glad we struck an agreement!" And with that Russia left the room.

Just then, you walked back in the room, mumbling something under your breath. Your eyes widened when you saw your love on the ground bleeding. "T-toris! What happened?" you asked and kneeled next to him, one hand on the side of his face, and the other sitting on his thigh.

He had to lie to you. "I tripped and hit my face on the edge of the desk."

You took the bait, and had no idea of what happened. "You're always tripping and hitting yourself! I don't see why you aren't in one thousand pieces yet!" you said as you grabbed a tissue from the table top and whipped his nose.

As your hand made quick work with his nose, he suddenly grabbed your small wrist, causing you to look at him. He brought your face closer and kissed you softly. "I hope you know I love you." He whispered, his lips rubbing against yours in the process.

You giggled softly and rubbed his thigh affectionately. "I love you too Toris." You kissed his nose and then his lips once again.

He knew as long as he got love from you, he could survive the hate he got from Russia. After all, true love is the world's strongest weapon.


End file.
